


You Got Me

by ArturoSavinni



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArturoSavinni/pseuds/ArturoSavinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick can be a little manipulative when he wants to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Got Me

The sparring was hardly serious. It had started simply because Dick was being a pest and Tim having gotten annoyed had made a smart-ass quip. The older of the two was quick with retribution, which promptly led the pair into a playful fight.

“Heh, best you got Timbo?” Dick grinned, his smugness emanated off of his very being. Indeed, he had barely even broken into a sweat at all. Of course, the man was an expert at dodging being an acrobat and a vigilante, so 15 minutes of ‘fighting’ with Tim was barely anything at all to him.

Tim rolled his eyes in answer and shifted his stance, not bothering with words. That was more Dick’s thing after all and the man was better at it anyway. Instead he vaulted forward, and managed to hook said man’s knee, successfully knocking him onto his back. However, Dick, quick to read Tim’s motions was ready to latch onto him and make him tumble onto the ground with him. “Gonna have to do better than that.” Dick replied as he flipped Tim over, having him on his back instead.

Several more minutes passed once they had both managed to get back to their feet with the two of them exchanging blow for blow until everything was brought to a sudden halt. “Oh my god!” Tim cried out, his eyes went wide and he became rooted to his spot in stunned horror.

“T-that’s quite the punch you pack there kiddo.” Dick said as he cracked his jaw. "Really." He attempted to smile at the still frozen in place Tim, whose fist still hung lamely in the air. As he had been knocked to the floor, Dick got back to his feet. Tim finally moved at Dick’s own motions, though he had leaned away which wasn’t what Dick wanted. “Ah hey, it’s okay.” Dick said gently and attempted to place a comforting hand over the younger man's shoulder, though he was rebuffed when Tim recoiled even further.

“I’m... I’m so sorry.” Tim said quietly. His hand finally fell from the air to his side. He appeared to be a lot more surprised than Dick, even though he was the one who threw the punch in the first place. 

“Hah, yeah, don’t worry about it, you’re totally forgiven... definitely gonna bruise though.” Dick chuckled to himself. However he stopped the instant he noticed Tim grew even paler. “Whoa, hey Tim, it’s fine. It happens.” 

“But-”

“Of course, if you really want to apologize, I’ve got an idea on how we can work things out.” Dick moved toward Tim and grabbed his wrist. He pulled the teen closer to him, keen on not letting him get further away. His eyes had an odd gleam to them, which was the only tell that things were actually going the man's way.

Tim narrowed his eyes. “How?”

“Like this.” Dick said before he pressed his lips into Tim’s. He felt him stiffen for a moment before a sigh brushed across his mouth which to Dick meant success. Quick to react to the way Tim relented and kissed him back, Dick pushed his luck further by licking the teen’s lower lip. He was rewarded with a  gasp for his actions which he had taken to mean that he could go even further as he slid his tongue into Tim’s mouth. With that he slipped his hands over to rest firmly against Tim's hips and pulled him closer to his own body.

His own lips might be a little bruised, but taking that hit was definitely worth it. Yeah, it might have been manipulative of him. Okay, a lot manipulative, but it hadn't really seemed as though Tim minded very much any more, if the teeth that grazed over Dick’s own lower lip could be taken as an indication. This little foray had definitely ended in his favour, so he could hardly muster up any guilt or regret, even if he had to witness Tim's pained expression prior to receiving his 'apology'. No, Dick really could not find it in himself to feel the least bit sorry, but then was it really his fault if others forgot that he could be just as sneaky as the rest of the family?

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my more recent fics from this year, which personally amused me. It was hard deciding what fic I should upload here first.


End file.
